A seatbelt in a vehicle may be equipped with “load-limiting” features. During a vehicle impact, a retractor of the seatbelt may lock webbing of the seatbelt from further extension from the retractor, and load-limiting features may permit some additional limited extension of the webbing when the force exerted on the webbing exceeds a load-limiting threshold. This additional extension of the webbing from the retractor limits the load applied by the webbing to the chest of an occupant, which may reduce chest compression.
The function of the load-limiting features are dependent upon the size of the occupant, e.g., the weight and/or height of the occupant. In other words, at a given speed of the vehicle impact, a large occupant may exert a load on the webbing exceeding the load-limiting threshold whereas, at that same speed, the load exerted on the webbing by a small occupant may not exceed the load-limiting threshold.